retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaranthine Morganti
"I wonder what all of these gates are for..." Amaranthine Morganti is the 'son' of Hannibal Morganti . He was once a robot made by Hannibal in order to carry out Hannibal's tasks after he died, but he has since then become a real human. Info *'Name:' Amaranthine Morganti *'Age:' 0 *'Birthday:' September 15th *'Pokemon:' Golett *'Type: '''Dragon/Ghost *'Familiar:' N/A *'Height:' 5'04" *'Sexuality:' Straight *'Moveset:' **S'''hadowPunch **'Fire Punch' **'Ice Punch' **'ThunderPunch' **'Mega Punch' **'Drain Punch' **'Dragon Rush (LOCKED)' *'Ability: '''Iron Fist *'Hair Color: 'Blue-Black *'Eye Color: 'Light blue *'Skin Color: 'Pale peach *'Features and Notes: ''' **'His left eye has a spiral in it. **He has some slight scarring on his right cheek from Vercingetorix **He has a gash on his stomach as well as a bite mark from Vercingetorix and a dark Arbok. Personality Amaranthine is a fairly cheerful soul. He is naïve in his own sense. He has not had that many worldy experiences, but he knows about a lot and is fairly intelligent. He’s headstrong and tends to run into danger when he shouldn’t, and when fear hits him it hits him hard. He’s not the best at socializing, but he does like to meet new faces and talk about things. He used to be much more bitter as a robot, and he used to struggle with being happy. Likes: Eating, exploring, hanging out with his family and friends, trains Dislikes: The darkness, ice History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin Hannibal didn’t know what would happen when he went into the void. Nobody did. It was dangerous for all he knew… and he didn’t know if he’d journey back out alive. He’d already taken that risk of jumping into the volcano, and that turned out to be one of the worst decisions in his life. He’d seen his wife again, and watched her die once more in his arms. He couldn’t take it anymore. He’d lost her twice… he’d recovered the first time, only to lose her again. But there was still so much in the world... so much to do, so much to learn. And all of his knowledge… he didn’t have time to write about everything. No, not now. And there was still the Void…. So Hannibal took his knowledge, and began to work. He began to build a vessel which would carry on his research, his legacy… everything. He would give this being his works, his knowledge, everything he could… and in the event that Hannibal died in the void, the little golem would wake up and begin its life. He worked on making a orb much like the orb from the pit of the volcano, and made the shell out of steel he had collected and reformed from around his old home. For nights on end he worked in the solitude of what had once been his home for so long, working day in and day out…. But Hannibal didn’t die in the Void. He returned back out alive, after a long travel and much strife… and he felt as bad as he had before he left. The Golett was still there, still waiting… There was still so much in the world to do, but Hannibal didn’t have the heart anymore to do it. He was tired, he was done. He was done with the world and all that he had put up with, all that he had struggled through, all that he had lost. He wanted to be with Angela. He had struggled to get over her loss the first time, and everything he had done wrong… and now, he couldn’t. Not this time. It was time for him to move on, it was time for someone else to take his place. So he took the metal shell of a Golett up to Ominous Mountain, to Angela’s grave. He took a bag full of all his papers, everything he had that was important, and a mug of tea. There he sat, at her grave, holding the empty shell as he spoke to himself, maybe to the spirits around him, maybe to Angela, maybe to the Golett. He sipped his tea and lay down at the grave, and slowly let himself fade away. In the last few moments of his existence, just as the Golett awoke, he spoke a few words to him. “Go forth, my son… and finish what I never had the strength to do. You’re better than us… go, go and learn. And forgive me for doing this to you, Amaranthine…” The Golett watched as he faded and died at long last, and in that moment Amaranthine knew so many things, knew his purpose, what sorrow and loneliness was, and to look towards the greater purpose. So he took the papers in the bag, shakily got to his feet, and started his journey where Hannibal’s had ended… Current History Cannvi / Tarpaulin Transfer Amaranthine had hardly been in existance when he was transfered to Tarpaulin. His father had given him the task to learn about the void, and with the transfer away from the void that purpose was now lost. Distressed at everything, Amaranthine wandered from place to place. He was found by Rosa and Ryouta , who tried to help him. The boy was reluctant and unfriendly, and though he met people who wished to help him with his life or his tasks (like Eilene), he still wasn't satisfied with himself nor happy. He felt conflicted, alone, and angry at everything. Love was not something he felt anyone needed and he believed it would only cause harm, like it did to his father. Same went with friends. During this time, he obtained a mount by the name of Goliath; a Normal/Rock Torterra with a cave on his back he could hide in. He also met Anima, who he slowly became close friends with. Ghost Shard Event Around the time of the Ghost Shard event, Ryouta had gotten in contact with Hannibal who was living in the Stronghold under the control of dark shackles. Amaranthine caught wind, and with many others, he made his way to the Stronghold. He waited outside as Hannibal was defeated and freed of his shackles, which then turned into a somewha bitter reunion between him and his father. Amarnathine was not happy towards Hannibal; after all, Hannibal had killed himself in front of him and told him to live on doing what Hannibal couldn't. Hannibal was plenty guilty even without Amaranthine's words, and with his words added Hannibal vowed to take the best care of the boy as he could. Amaranthine was both reluctant and as happy as he could be about that. While he didn't always live in the Stronghold, he would frequently return back to it. Slowly, he bonded with his father more and more, even though bitterness still remained to some extent. During that time, Artexerxes and Charlemagne moved into the Stronghold, and Amaranthine and them would occationally talk. The two old ghosts where facinated with him, and he was with them. He spent Christmas with his father, Anima and Gaia. Pre Psychic Shard Event Between the Ghost Shard event and the Psychic Shard event, Hannibal was kidnapped by someone in the Labs who went by the name of Lab Rat (Pencil-Artisan). He was quickly tested on while he was held captive, along with Anima who came to try to rescue him. With the help of Hannibal and Gaia, the two had been freed and the Lab Rat killed, but Amaranthine's core and his body had been severely damaged. Hannibal worked night and day to fix him up, building him a better, more sturdy body then the one he had made out of scraps (With help from the gym leaders at the Iron Works). Soon enough Amaranthine was back on his feet, but his core was perminatley damaged. Psychic Shard Event During the Psychic Shard event, Amaranthine had been turned into a Dragon/Grass type. His robotic, skeletal body turned into that of a real living human's, and Amaranthine was alive for the first time. He was thrilled, albeit small cuts and scrapes scared him initially. But he adored being alive. He loved everything about it; eating, sleeping, feeling things, being happy. He didn't want to go back to being a robot, to being so lifeless. Ethel also moved in around the time of this shard, and Amaranthine immediatley took a liking to her. She was his mommy, she was the other parent figure he didn't have and he so desired, and he adored her. Dark Shard Event And then, the Dark Shard event happened. The Stronghold had a large amount of the beasts around it because of the gate, and almost immediatley Amaranthine had been attacked by a Dark Arbok. He suffered from a deep bite mark on his stomach, but he had been saved by Nightmares and Ethel. The attack left him terrified of the dark, and made him fairly skittish around the Stronghold after that for awhile. Post Psychic / Dark Gate Events Amaranthine never reverted back to being a Steel/Ghost type after the Psychic shard. He became a Dragon/Ghost type, keeping him dead while still having a 'normal' body. This was good enough for him. He spent much of his time around Ethel and Hannibal, and really began to look up to Ethel after her stories about the gates and those explorations she had been on. His time outside of being at the stronghold was mainly spent playing with Anima. Pokemon Swap Event Amaranthine had been changed into a Tornadus during the Pokemon swap event. He had fun with his new found powers, as short as it was. Normal Shard Event During the Normal Shard event, Amaranthine had gone to visit Anima and found her stricken with the sleep worse then most people. Despite the reluctancy from Mizamara , he was allowed to stay at her side for the duration of the shard's event, hoping to try to make her feel better or protect her. He suffered from terrible nightmares himself when he fell asleep, which didn't help his fear of the dark in the long run. Normal Gate Event Amaranthine left Anima's side only to go to the Normal Gate to defeat it, be with his mother and go into his first Gate. He wished to help defeat whatever was causing the sleep and, for that matter, the nightmares. He entered the gate beside Ethel, and tried to set out to do what his father had originally made him for. Even if he no longer needed to do that, he felt like it gave him more purpose and something to do. The exploration into the gate was exhilerating for him, and the fight against the Hydreigon scared him but excited him at the same time. The Normal Gate wanted to make him explore more gates, and research more. The Fall of King Vercingextorix After the Normal Shard event, Amaranthine spent time playing outside. Once he was playing with Anima, and upon reaching town with her and Goliath Gaia gave him news that Vercingetorix was near the Stronghold. Despite the dangers, Amaranthine was determined to get home. Against every better judgement the boy traveled back to the Stronghold on foot without Goliath. In the midst of the fog created by Vercing, Vercing himself found him. The two of them battled, Vercing intent on killing the boy. Amaranthine was cut across the face and took a gash to the stomach, and although he had almost defeated Vercingetorix single handedly he was knocked down by Sheer Cold. Gaia intervened and saved him before Vercing could finish him of, and he was taken back to the Stronghold where Hannibal tried to patch him up the best he could while Ethel, Gaia, Artexerxes and Charlemagne set out to kill Vercing once and for all. The Shackled During the shackled event, Ethel was one of the five people who had been initially shackled. Amaranthine was horrified, and it brought back a terrible reminder of his father as well. Despite warnings from his father, Rosa and even his own corrupt mothers he tried to fight her to free her. Though he took quite a bit of damage fighting her the first time, and perhaps the second, he was highly relieved to have his mother back to normal. Poison Shard and Gate Amaranthine didn't do much during this event besides watching Ethel in the tourney and being curled up in bed sick. Character Relationships Hannibal Morganti - Father - While he still feels bitter sometimes towards him, Amaranthine looks up to his father and feels rather close to him now. His family means everything to him, and even though Hannibal once abandoned him he still loves him to no end. Ethel Barnz - 'Mother' - While Ethel isn't his 'real' mother, Amaranthine sees her as his mother. He loves her like he loves his father, and he looks up to her when it comes to exploring. He thinks she's very brave. Anima - Best Friend - Anima was Amaranthine's first real 'friend', and she is his closest. He adores her and loves to hang out with her and play with her. He may or may not have a kiddy crush on her. Gaia - Friend - As Anima's Guardian, Amaranthine has met her quite a few times. She's also kind of like family to him, and he looks up to her. Mizamara - Aquaintence - Amaranthine has run into Mizamara once or twice while around Anima, and he's terrified of her. Rosa - Friend - Rosa was the first person Amaranthine met. He was weary of her at first, but he slowly warmed up to her. Over time he grew fairly fond of her, and he now likes to talk to her when he can (Considering she lives in the stronghold as well). Ryouta - Friend- Ryouta was about the second person Amaranthine met. Artexerxes Charlemagne Cassidy Category:Characters